Cesley (Wesley and CeCe Fanfic)
by CeCeMissXtotheO
Summary: The X Factor


**Chapter 1- do not copy**

**Okay so yea before you read warning on bottom. It is the first chapter but what happens next will absolutely blow you away (; **

**Warning: Sexual, and language. Not for kids under 13. **

**Warning: Sexual, and language. Not for kids under 13. **

**Wesley POV **

I sat down with a sheet of paper and a pencil. I had so many thoughts going through my head I had no idea which one to use. I need inspiration, something to get an idea. Somehow, I don't know how, I get something when CeCe walks by. I mean like always when she does that I think of Emblems' love song.

**Past **

Fuckkkkkkk! I thought. I threw my pen at the wall but still had my pencil in the grasped of my hand. CeCe giggled coming up to me. "What yaw doing?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm trying to write a song but no fucking idea is coming in my asswhole of a head." She giggled once more. I love the way she giggled.

"Good luck," CeCe said in an incredibly sexy voice. I pulled her arm to stop her but then my dick started to grow. I got so embarrassed with that so I let go of her arm. That's where it came to me. My face went to the "idea face" and I began writing.

**Another past**

Emblems wanted a new song, (hell yea we call our fans Emblems) and my mind was blank. I'm such a good songwriter but making last minuet songs are not my thing. I called CeCe to get over her because last time I saw her, I got a hit song.

CeCe walked up behind me and scared the living hell out of me. "Can you say something helpful or something sexy that can make guys grow boners? I'm having trouble writing a new song." Her eyes widen and she laughed her ass off.

"Since when did I make guys grow boners?" CeCe laughed. Okay, she was sexy when she said that. Wait, what the hell am I saying? Gladly, but strangely, the Emblems loved the new song I wrote.

**Present**

Damn, where's CeCe when I need her? I picked up the phone. I texted, called, emailed but she's not answering. I called up Demi. "Demi!"

"Wesley!" Demi screamed laughing. She was CeCes mentor. She was the reason CeCe changed her hair to that blonde and made her irresistible.

"Are you with CeCe? I kind of need her for a few." Luckily, CeCe was right next to Demi. Demi gave her phone to CeCe and she smiled taking it.

"CeCe, I'm really having trouble writing a new song and since I had hit songs when you helped, I want you to help me again," I said chuckling.

"Of course, Wesley. Anything for my Mr. Muscleman," CeCe replied. I'm not sure if she could notice but I'm blushing.

**CeCe's POV **

It took five minutes to get to him. We were in the same building. I faced him and smiled. "Couldn't get up from your lazy ass?" Wesley giggled. I never saw a man giggle yet. Hm! I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He had a smile and a lip with his teeth in. He with biting his lip! Oh My Fucking God! He likes me! But doesn't know it? Ag! I'm confused. Ah well. Who cares? He took my hand, saying it's for inspiration. As he continued, I heard him hum. Looks like he's getting that song.

"CeCe…" He started. He was short on breath. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Yup, he was into me! Before I could stop him, his lips sinked into mine. I wanted to stop him before things get too serious but I couldn't. I can't! His lips were like glued onto mine. He pulled me closer and I started to feel his boner. Wow, just wow.

**Wesley's POV **

I couldn't help myself. That beauty. That sexiness. I need it. I want it. I love it. I added my tongue in our kiss and CeCe started to let out a moan. She likes it as well. I grinned. I climbed on top of her, pinning her down to the couch. I kissed her hard and then soft and then back to hard.

I wasn't going to go further. I knew she wasn't also. It's too much but we made out for about an hour, gave each other hickeys and love bites. It was absolutely amazing. I didn't know what came over me. Maybe love? Maybe I actually do love CeCe. If I do, then I'm proud of it. Yeah! I love CeCe Frey!

I got up and helped her back up as well. We really weren't talking much which was really awkward. "I have my song now, ha-ha. Thanks." I chuckled and she smiled. I stood up and so did CeCe. I want to kiss her so fucking badly! I know I can't though. I didn't even know that I had feelings for her. She was just my friend and contestant. Ugh, she's more than that!

CeCe had a look in her eye. A fierce look. Fierce is not in CeCes vocabulary anymore but she had it. It looked sexy. Damn I want her fucking body. I walked up about a step or two until CeCe grabbed my shirt and pushed it to the wall and started kissing me forcefully. I was getting jelly. I gulped while our kiss was still going on. I made a moan come out of my mouth. Five minuets later, she's rubbing my ass and making me moan more. We were like love animals.

I knew CeCe loved me. I loved her too. I wanted to be with her as long as I could live. I want her. CeCe started to French kiss me and it felt unbelievable. I wrapped my around her waist. She jumped up to put her legs around my body where her feet touch my abs. I was forced to move my arms down to her line that separates the ass and the stomach.

I love you; I kept thinking those three words in my head. As I kept thinking them, I spilled them out of my mouth without even knowing. "I love you too," CeCe said to shock me. Fuck, she heard that. Damn!

She went down to my neck and sucked it. Okay, now I feel like it's only her doing all the work. Ah well, this time only. I stroked her hair as we made out. I rubbed her back with one hand and with the other; I squeezed her big ass making her shout out a moan. She climbed on top of my neck and started kissing it. That totally knocked me off guard.

**CeCe's POV **

I wanted him. So badly. Not like want him but like sexually want him. Wait! I meant, I want him as my guy and now I sexually want him. Better? Forget it. I want him. To be honest I just wanted to hump. No! I mean, I don't want any sex but dry hump is not sex. Hmm.

I started to dry hump Wesley. More and more I did it, the more I hear him moan. His moans are sexy, sexier as ever. Maybe I do love him. I definitely want him.

We continued our make out/dry hump session and become harder and faster. It was the best. Wesley put me down and set on the couch. I was confused. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He just wrote. Pages and pages. So, I asked again. "What are you writing?"

He stopped writing and looked up at me. "I'm writing a song for Emblem 3," Wesley replied. I smiled and that's when two unpleasant surprises knocked on the door.


End file.
